Din (oracle)
, also known as the Oracle of Seasons, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is named after Din, the Goddess of Power, who is one of the three creators of Hyrule. Interestingly, a statue representing Din the goddess appearing in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker bears a physical resemblance to Din, the Oracle. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Link meets Din and her troupe of traveling performers upon arriving in Holodrum, having been summoned by the Triforce to aid the ailing country. Din is a famous dancer in the land of Holodrum, and after introducing herself to Link, asks him to dance with her. However, as they dance, the skies darken, and Onox, General of Darkness appears, blowing away all the troupe performers. He identifies Din as the Oracle of Seasons, a descendant of a line of Oracles with the power to change the seasons. Link tries to protect Din from Onox, but is blown away by the powerful wind. Onox takes Din away to his castle and imprisons her within a Crystal. He also uses his power to bury the Temple of Seasons beneath the earth. Without the Oracle of Seasons, the seasons of Holodrum are thrown into chaos and great suffering and disorder spreads across the land. Link embarks on a quest to find the eight Essences of Nature and break the spell that prevents entry to Onox's Castle. In the subterranean land of Subrosia, Link finds the Temple of Seasons, and is given the Rod of Seasons; a magical rod that holds the power to change the seasons. Using this, he successfully recovers the Essences of Nature and enters Onox's Castle. During the battle with Onox, the evil general attempts to use the imprisoned Din as a shield against Link's attacks, but it fails to stop Link from achieving victory. After Onox's Dark Dragon form is vanquished, Din is released from her prison, and the seasons are restored to normal. In a normal game save, Din can subsequently be seen dancing in Horon Village. In a Linked Game, Din and Nayru use their power to transport Link to the Room of Rites. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Din, as well as Farore and Nayru, arrives in Hyrule Town to search for a place to stay. Link can fuse Kinstones in order to find residences; however, Link can provide for only two of them. If Din is given a place to stay, she will fill one of Link's bottles with Din's Charm. At one point in the game, Link can also fuse a Kinstone with Din. If successful, the Kinstone Fusion that ensues will release a Joy Butterfly in the Wind Ruins. When caught, this butterfly will increase the firing rate of Link's Bow. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' manga Din appears in the Oracle of Seasons manga as a main character. She travels with a group of traveling performers, and she is a famous dancer in the land of Holodrum. Link is enchanted by Din, and she offers a dance to Link. Link gets overwhelmed and runs away. Meanwhile, General Onox discovers that Din is the Oracle of Seasons and finds out that she and the performers are heading to Natzu. On the way to Natzu, the performers decide to set up camp half way, outside the Temple of Seasons. While there, Link follows Impa and Din into the temple, where Din reveals to Link that she is the Oracle of Seasons. Shortly afterwards, Onox appears to kidnap Din. Link attempts to stop him, but is no match for Onox. Seeing that Link would die if he kept fighting, Din willingly gives herself over for Link's life, despite his protests. She is subsequently sealed is crystal like in the game, and freed after Onox's death. At some points, Link is implied to having a crush on Din, though she never appears aware of it. Gallery File:Din (Manga).jpg|Din as she appears in the manga File:Traveling Troupe Artwork.png|Artwork of Link meeting Din and the Traveling Troupe File:Din and Link (Oracle of Seasons).png|Din and Link during the ending of Oracle of Seasons See Also * Farore (oracle) * Nayru (oracle) es:Din (oráculo) Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters